Petunia A Story
by Roarke Delcon Malfoy
Summary: My version of Petunia's life and how she came to be.
1. Chapter 1 A bird and a letter

-1Chapter 1

My name is Petunia Evans. I am 11 years old today. I live with my parents Harold and Violet and my twin sister Lily. We live in a small town of Thirsk in Northern Yorkshire. Father says that we are average, but I know that I am special. I can do things. Special things. I can make things happen. Lily thinks she can, but I know she's just upset that I outshine her.  
Yes, she's prettier than I am, but I am beautiful in a different sort of way. I have seen pictures of women who are like me. Dark, secretive women who have a "knowing" smile. Now, I'm not sure what that means, but I heard my parents discussing us last night.  
Lily is just pretty in the usual way. She has dark red hair, green eyes and a nice smile. She is bubbly and friendly. Very outgoing. Mother wishes I could be more like Lily.  
Today is our birthday and we are going to York to buy our new school things. We are starting in the fall at Queens Ethelburga's College in York. Father says that well brought up young ladies go to boarding school. Mother says we get to take a small pet. I can't wait. I wonder what kind of pet she'll let us get? I want something exotic.  
Oops, got to go. I can hear the family moving around, getting ready.  
(Oh yeah, I am going to have a nickname while I am at school. I don't like Petunia. It's for babies. I want to be Tuni.)

Petunia stopped writing in her diary and looked out the window. It was a bright summer day. Birds were chirping. Flowers were in bloom in the garden below. The neighbors could be heard starting their mowers. She felt a change in the air and wondered what the day would bring. This felt like one of the "special" days she had. Not that they occurred regularly or anything, but she felt different.  
She quickly got showered and dressed. Just as she was coming down the hall, a door opened, and there was her sister Lily. (Now I should mention that Petunia and Lily are fraternal twins.) Petunia was tall for her age. She was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than Lily. She had hair that fell in long layers to the small of her back. Her eyes were a shade of sky blue bordered by a deep midnight blue. She looked and acted older than her years. While Lily was still playing with Barbie dolls, Petunia had moved on to reading and thinking about boys. Lily, on the other hand, was a pixie faced girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes like emeralds. Lily favored their mother Violet in coloring and temperament. Violet, like her daughter was a red head. Hers though, was a deep shade of red close to auburn with natural highlights that gave her a delicate appearance. Harold was tall, around 6 foot. He was fit without seeming muscle bound. He liked to run each morning and attended martial art training in York. His looks though could not be said to be memorable. Medium brown hair, hazel eyes and looked like any other finance broker.

"Can you feel the air 'Lil?" asked Petunia with a grin. "No, but just looking at your face tells me that something good is going to happen." Lily replied. "I hope we get to pick out at least some of the clothes for school. I want to make a good impression on the kids there. I want to make lifelong friends and have wonderful adventures and…" At this, Petunia interrupted " Lily, we can't do any of that if we don't get downstairs now." Laughing, both girls raced down the stairs.  
Once downstairs, the girls quickly started helping their mother get breakfast ready. "Hurry up girls and finish your breakfast. We'll be leaving soon." Mother said. Just then there was a strange tapping at the window. Mother went to look. Outside was a large bird which seemed to be dropping feathers all over the yard. "That's strange, some poor bird just flew into the patio door." Mother stated.  
The very next moment the bird outside burst into flames. As it did, a letter fell from it's talon. The sight of the flaming bird caused shouts from the girls. Harold came rushing down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about. "Girls, get inside right now!" he shouted as he ran towards the garden hose. As he was turning the spout, the flames subsided. Now, on the side lawn was nothing more than a pile of ash.  
As Harold turned to go back inside, he noticed something on the ground. He picked them up and went inside. Placing the envelope on the sideboard, he grabbed his coat and hat. Not finding his keys, he went searching for his wife.  
Petunia was the only one still at the window as the pile of ashes started to move. She could see that it was taking the form of a bird. But unlike to molting, drab creature that had been at the window only moments before, this bird was unlike anything Petunia had ever seen. The bird outside the window was beautiful. It had crimson feathers on its body and long golden tail feathers. It was majestic in its appearance. Once the phoenix had finished its transformation, it turned to look at the girl in the window. Petunia could not believe her eyes. The creature nodded its head and winked, yes winked at her.  
Petunia rushed outside as the bird flew away. She watched as it disappeared in the distance. She got that funny feeling again that something special was about to happen.

"Petunia come inside now! We are leaving for town. If you aren't at the car in two minutes, we are leaving without you." Violet called. Petunia sighed and went into the house. The ride into York took about 30 minutes. Once there, they found a central place to park and got out. "Violet, I will meet you and the girls back here at 2 for tea. I'm going to stop in at the office." Harold said. He did not want to be dragged from dress shop to dress shop looking for just the right "outfit" as the girls would. The shopping trip took less time than he imagined and they were able to start for home after tea.

Once they reached home, everyone started grabbing packages. Petunia found that she was still missing one with her new shoes and went to the car to look for it. Just as she was half way to the car, Lily called out that she found the shoes. As she turned to go back inside,

she noticed an older couple coming up the front walk. They were dressed in long overcoats and the lady had a strange floppy hat on her head.  
Once inside, she saw her father look at the envelope on the sideboard where he placed it before their shopping trip. Harold opened the outer one and inside was two separate ones. One was addressed to "Miss Tuni Evans, The Living Room, Thirsk". The second one was addressed to "Miss Lily Evans, The Living Room, Thirsk". Just as Harold was looking at these again, wondering why letters were addressed to his daughters and delivered in such a strange manner, the door bell rang.  
Violet went to answer the door. "Hello, may I help you?' " I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall." The gentleman introduced himself. "May we have a few minutes to discuss your daughters school choices?" he asked. "Oh, you're from the boarding school, please do come in." She showed them into the hall. "May I take your coats?" she asked as they followed her towards the living room. She could hear Harold murmuring. "He always does that." she thought to herself. "I wonder what has upset him?"  
As they entered the living room where the rest of the family was, Harold looked up from the letters. "Harold dear, these lovely people are from the boarding school the girls are going to. This is Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall". "What is the meaning of this?" Harold was almost shouting. "I told you I want no part of this. I want my girls to grow up normal. We have had this discussion many times Albus. Why are you pursuing this? Can you not respect my wishes? Why do we have letters addresses to our girls from "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? The girls are attending Queen Ethelburga's in York. How dare you step foot in my home! If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. NO CHILD OF MINE WILL ATTEND HOGWARTS!"


	2. Chapter 2 What the letter said

Chapter 2

Everyone turned and stared at Harold. Violet had never heard him raise his voice. He was not a violent man, but right now she was changing her opinion. It was like she had never met this man before. As she looked at him, she swore that he changed. His hair was now turning from mud brown to a brown infused with golden light. He had always been in shape, but now was more muscular. He also seemed to get taller, if that was even possible. Violet was beginning to feel frightened.

The girls were also looking at their father. Lily was amazed at the transformation in him. He looked so much like Petunia now. She had always wondered why Petunia looked nothing like their family. It started to dawn on her that the old man was not frightened though.

Petunia, on the other had was fascinated by her father's change. She knew it! She was a witch. She didn't have to be told this. It was something that she had always felt. She would try to make things happen without having to touch anything. "I knew I was different and now this proves it."

"Are you finished 'Harold'? I believe that is what you are calling yourself these days is it not? Well, now that the temper tantrum has finished, may we please be seated and enjoy a cup of tea? Or have you completely lost all manners since you dropped from sight?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Harold, What is going on? How do you know these people? And why would you be calling yourself something other that Harold?" Violet was getting upset. She turned to the older lady looking for support. What she saw was unbelievable. The older lady was smiling. She appeared serene, like outbursts like this were an everyday occurrence.

"Hello Harold. It's been too long." Professor McGonagall said. "Afternoon Minerva. So sorry to meet again under such circumstances." Harold replied. At this Violet fainted.

"Violet, would you like some tea?" This was from Minerva. "Violet, can you sit up?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Violet. I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I should have never have hidden anything from you. I am so sorry." Harold cried. As she started to open her eyes, Violet noticed many things. The strange professors were still in her home, her husband looked nothing like the man she married, and her daughters were showing signs of shock. Lily was sitting on the staircase with a stunned look on her face as if she could not comprehend the events that had been taking place. Petunia on the other had was sitting on one of the wing chairs as close to the adults as possible without looking like she was intruding. Petunia looked like it was an everyday occurrence that the words 'witchcraft' and 'wizardry' were used in the home.

Violet sat up and allowed Minerva to help her to the sofa. She then took a cup of tea. She kept her head and eyes down turned to the floor. She did not want to look Harold or whomever he was in the eye. Thoughts kept going in her head. Words that she had heard years ago and never really listened to until now.

"Violet, I am not the man you think I am. I need to be alone. I will only hurt the ones I love. I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

"Harold, why do you say those hurtful things to me? Why? I know you love me. Is it something I've done? Can I do anything to help you? I would die for you."

"Stop saying that. I don't want you to die for me. I just want to be a normal man. I don't want people depending on me. You don't know the real me. I'm ..."

Violet interrupted him. "Stop. Right now. Stop it. I love you. I don't care if you think you can't love me because of some old girlfriend or promise. You deserve some happiness and I want to be the one to give it to you. I won't stop until you are mine."

Oh how Violet wished she'd asked him about why he wanted to be normal. She believed it might have helped her on this day. She slowly raised her head. "Harold, give me the letters."

Once the letters were in her hands, she stared at them for a moment. "What is in these envelopes will change my girls lives forever." She thought. She slowly opened the one addressed to Petunia. She took out a second envelope and started to laugh. It was a harsh sound and not her normal cheery one. Harold cringed as he heard it. He knew that it was his fault that she was looking fragile and upset. Softly he whispered to Petunia to sit by her mother.

Petunia got up and went to the sofa. "Mother." Violet looked at her and patted the seat next to her. She gave her daughter a small smile and hug. "Now then Tuni, shall we see what's inside?" Together they looked at the second envelope. It was addressed to "Miss Tuni (Gryffindor)Evans, The Second Sofa Cushion".

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

List of Equipment

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed ha (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry nametags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

(A small note for the Evans girls. You will be referred to by the last name of EVANS until the time you choose to reveal your true last name.)

Once reading through the letter twice, Violet and Petunia looked up at Harold, Albus and Minerva. "What is this? Why would the girls reveal a 'true last name' Harold? And where would we find anything on this list? I know we don't have anything here in the house. And how do I know that witches and wizards are real?" Violet asked. By this time she was starting to panic and her voice was becoming higher pitched than normal. Lily was looking a little shaken by the news but Petunia just looked at the older adults with awe.

Albus decided to give Violet a small display so that she would know that he was serious. He withdrew from his overcoat a long thin wand. Turning to Petunia, he smiled and winked. Then with out saying a word, Petunia was transformed into an otter. Violet gasped. Just as quick, Petunia was herself again. "Wow, that was incredible." shouted Petunia. "Now Violet, let's tart discussing where you will be going for the girls school equipment, shall we?" Albus asked.

"As Harold is fully aware, the items will be easily picked up in Diagon Alley in London. I would suggest that you travel as a family to do the shopping since Harold should still have his wand. You do still have your wand don't you Harold? Of course you do. Now, as I was saying, I would suggest that Harold go in his normal dress and not as he is now. Unless you would like to explain your whereabouts to the entire wizarding world Harold. If you are not willing to go, I'm sure that Minerva would take the girls shopping." by this time everyone in the room was speechless. Harold was looking a little green and the girls perked up at the word shopping.

"Now, I believe it is time to return to the school. Violet, thank you for the tea. Girls, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I expect we'll be seeing great things from both of you. Harold, you should come back. Come Minerva, let's not impose on these good people any longer." And with that said, they were gone with a loud "POP".


	3. Chapter 3 Harold's Story part 1

-1Chapter 3

Once the professors were gone, the room erupted in sound. The girls were yelling and trying to grab the letters, Violet was trying to get Harold to tell her how he knew Dumbledore, and Harold was talking to himself. " Why now, after all these years? Why can't they leave me alone? Do they not understand? How am I going to explain all this to Vi? What do I do now?" Harold kept repeating this to himself. The thing about secrets is that they will come out.

Violet finally was able to grab Harold by the arm. "Talk to me. What is going on? Why were those two here? How do you know them? Please, Harold, you have to speak to me." Violet was almost in tears. Slowly, Harold was able to focus on her face. He sat down and started to speak. "Vi, I love you. What I am about to say may change how you feel about me, but I am still the same man as I was yesterday. I just want to let you know. Once, many years ago, I and three friends, started a school." here he stopped.

"Wait, I guess I should back up and start from the beginning. I am a wizard. Maybe not the most powerful, but probably one of the most well known. My friends and I wanted to have a school where young wizards and witches would be able to learn to use their powers in a controlled setting. Many were being taught but still unable to control their magic. We wanted to change that. So we searched until we had a place for the school. We placed many magical spells around the area so it would not be found. An un-plotable spell was used so it would not show up on any map. We decided to give the place some of each of ourselves. I gave my sword and hat which was charmed to see into the heart and mind of each student and sort them accordingly. We had four houses to be used to divide the students based on their abilities. My house was Gryffindor. Students sorted here had courage, chivalry and boldness. I chose a lion as the emblem and scarlet and gold for the colors. Both Albus and Minerva came from that house.

The others were Helga Hufflepuff. Her house was Hufflepuff. Students there valued patience, friendship, hard work and fair play. Its animal is the badger. Yellow and black are the colors for that house.

Rowena Ravenclaw was another founder. Her house values intelligence, knowledge and wit. Its animal is the eagle and its colors are blue and bronze.

The last founder was Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Its animal is the serpent and its colors are green and silver." as he stopped to gather his thoughts, Violet was stunned by what she had heard. Her husband was a wizard. Not just any wizard, but someone famous.

Once Harold had recovered his breath, he continued his story. "The school ran well for sometime. We found children born with magical abilities that did not come from pure-blood families. Salazar did not want to include them, but with Helga and Rowena on my side, I was able to get him to agree to let them study. He felt that only pure-blooded wizards were true wizards. Over time, this came to be the dividing of us. As his thinking became narrower, Mine became more broad. I wanted to include all wizards and witches no matter if they were half-bloods like our girls or muggle born. Salazar and I fought constantly. It soon started dividing even Helga and Rowena. Eventually, Salazar left. But before he did, he made sure that no muggle-born would ever be sorted into his house.

Helga became upset with me for fighting with Sal, but by that time, I was frustrated. I wanted out. Before I left, we decided to appoint a headmaster so that the school would never be left leaderless. I placed a spell on the sorting hat to inform me if it ever saw a student who could be trained to become headmaster or showed abilities that were rare. Through out time, I have been able to track students and watch their progress.

I left the school and started to wander. I was looking for something. There was a need in me. A wanting that was so great that some nights I thought I would die. Several years later, Rowena found me in Scotland. She had left the school by then and had not decided what she wanted to do next. We traveled together for a couple years. By then, a dark wizard was killing all muggle borns. We had a feeling it was Sal and decided to return. Once back in England, we found that it was worse than we thought. Sal had honed his powers and was using only dark arts to kill any wizard or witch that stood in his way. He did not want any muggle borns and was killing any magical person who had muggles in their families.

We were fighting him. Trying to deplete his magic. Rowena thought she may have found a way but it was going to be dangerous. By that time, she was pregnant. We did not want to bring a child into being while we were fighting and created a spell to put the child in stasis. We were able to take the embryo and remove it from her womb and created a temporary womb in which it could remain until it was safe to put the child back. Unfortunately, Rowena was killed before the fighting stopped." At this point, Harold was so tired from all the days events he fell asleep. Violet was furious. She knew that she was not the first woman in Harold's life, but you would think that he would have told her that he had been expecting a child with someone. Especially the way he was when he found out she was pregnant. At that thought, she realized that maybe that's why he was so thrilled. Because of the child he lost. Violet got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. She had no idea what to do but felt that she had neglected the girls long enough and started to prepare supper.

Unknown to either Harold or Violet, the girls had been sitting on the stairs the entire time listening to the story. As Violet left, Petunia looked at Lily and smiled. "This is just like a fairy tale. Father's the handsome prince fighting for his true love." Lily was thoughtful. "If father had been fighting for his true love, that what is mom? Second place? She would hate that you know." " Well, Lil, I haven't quite gotten that part figured out just yet. Maybe mom is that Rowena person reincarnated or something." Lily had had enough. "Let's just go see if mother needs help. This has been a horrible day for her."


	4. Chapter 4 A dream

Chapter 4

While the girls were in helping their mother, Harold slept fitfully on the sofa. His dreams were scattered and worried. He dreamt of Rowena and her last day.

"Harold, if I don't make it, you will have to kill him. I know he was your friend. He was mine too. I loved him once a long time ago. You know that. But you also know that this is the only way. I have to do this. You have to help me. I love you." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was so bittersweet with so much unsaid in that kiss. She disappeared with a small POP. Before he could react, he heard screams and curses. The air was thick with magic. The last thing he remembered seeing before being hit with a curse was Rowena screaming as she was cut down by Salazar. He awoke and ran to Rowena. Picking her up gently, he cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him. Her eyes unfocused and starting to glaze over. "Take care of the baby."

Harold woke up in a cold sweat. "Oh no. How am I going to explain this to Vi? She won't understand. She's going to leave me." he thought. He got up and went to the kitchen to see what his girls were doing and try to get his mental balance back. Violet was his world and there was nothing that he wouldn't do to make sure she was always his.

The family sat at the table eating but no one spoke. There was so much to say, but where to start and how were on everyone's mind. Once the meal was over, Violet asked the girls to get ready for bed since their day was going to be full tomorrow getting more school supplies now that the type of school had changed.

The girls quickly showered and put pajamas on before meeting in Petunia's room for some last minute whispering. "What do you think the school is going to be like?" Petunia asked. " I don't know, but I hope there will be lots of boys. I hope I make lots of friends." Lily replied. "I wonder what house we'll be sorted into?" They both said together. Petunia was the first to suggest that maybe they would be in different houses. Lily looked scared at that. " I hope we are together Petunia. I don't want to be alone in a new place." "Oh well, Lil, we will only make ourselves upset if we keep this up. Let's go to bed and see what happens once we get there." At that, Lily got off the bed and went to her room. Once the door closed, Petunia reached into her nightstand and pulled out her diary.

Today, I found out I am a witch!!!!!! Not the bad kind but a real live witch. Father's a wizard. And not just any wizard but the greatest wizard in history. Oh I know that he said he wasn't, but he was just being modest. We get to go to a wizarding school to learn to use magic!!! I can't wait. Lily wants to be sorted together into a house. I hope not. I want to be by myself. Not part of the Petunia/Lily twin thing. I love her but really… Tomorrow we are going to London to meet Professor McGonagall to shop for our new school things. I can't wait. We will see real witches and wizards. The magical world!!! It really exists!!! I can't wait. I knew today was going to be special. I felt it this morning. Oh yeah, I saw a phoenix today.

The next morning, the girls were up early. They had not been able to sleep well with all the excitement and were ready when Violet called them for breakfast. "Girls, I know you are thrilled to be going to Hogwarts, but I'm still not sure it is the best thing for you." Harold said. All eyes turned towards him and Violet paled. She had just started to get used to the idea that her girls were witches. It would explain a lot of what Petunia did, but she wasn't thinking about Harold. That was something for a later time. "Have a good day shopping with Minerva and mind your mother." he said as he got up. Violet looked at him and asked "Aren't you coming with us? It would mean the world to the girls." "No. I said I was not coming back to the wizarding world and I meant that. Albus disregarded my request, but since he was picked by the sorting hat as headmaster when he was eleven, oh no my dear, he went on to have a career before coming back to Hogwarts. But he was picked. He must have had a good reason to incur my ire. I am going to the office." With that, he bent and kissed each girl before going to Violet. "I love you and will see you tonight. We have unfinished business." he whispered in her ear. Kissing her quickly, he grabbed his keys and left.

The ladies cleaned to breakfast mess and got ready for there shopping day. On the way to London, Petunia was unsure how they would be able to pay for the school items but kept quite not wanting to upset her mother. Lily kept chattering away about all kinds of nothing. The trip took about three hours and by the time they reached London, Violet thought her head was going to explode. Lily's chattering had worn her nerves to bits. They left the train depot and followed the directions that Minerva had given them the day before. "Here it is mother." Petunia cried. Violet couldn't see anything except an empty store front. That was until Minerva came out the door. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." She said. "Come on girls, let's go inside before we attract attention." As they started inside, Violet was amazed. A pub appeared where nothing had been a minute before. Inside was like looking at a movie set. There were people everywhere in robes and pointed hats. Things were moving by themselves. Tables were being wiped down by towels with no one near. Violet started to smile. Maybe everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

-1Chapter 5

Minerva led the way through the pub and out the back door. She stopped at the wall. "Professor, how are we going anywhere? We are at a dead end." Violet spoke. She was still having trouble adjusting to the idea of magic. "Just watch dear." Minerva replied. She pulled her wand from her robe and started to tap on the bricks. The bricks started to rearrange themselves and before they knew it, the girls were looking at a cobbled street. People were rushing from store to store. They could see parents trying to keep their children together. Here and there, people called out and waved to one another.

"Come along, there's a lot of shopping to do and we need to go to the bank first." Minerva made sure that Violet and the girls went ahead of her into the street. As she passed through the opening, the bricks started to put themselves back into their original form. "Ok, now Gringott's is the first stop. We will have to establish an account for the girls and make sure that the goblins understand that 'Evans" will be the name on the account." said Minerva as she started down the street. The girls were awed with everything around them. They started to feel out of place in their muggle clothes with everyone else in robes. As they walked, they saw a robe shop. "Oh I hope we get to go there. They have lovely robes in the window." Lily said. "Mother, can we go back there? Please?" she cried. "Later Lily. Right now we have no money for anything. Let's get your accounts open before you start spending money." Violet replied. She was wanting to go back also but understood the need for their first stop.

They soon reached the bank. It was a large white marble building with bronze doors at the top of the steps. There were guards on either side of the doors. They entered and were greeted by an odd looking creature that Minerva whispered was a goblin. He introduced himself as Griswold. "Griswold, I believe we have an appointment with Mr. Griphook." Minerva spoke with authority. "Very good Professor. I believe he is ready for you. Please follow me." Griswold led them through the bank lobby and down several corridors until they reach an impressive walnut carved door.

They were ushered into the office and Griphook offered seats. "I believe you said that this meeting would need to be a secret Professor. I have taken the liberty of removing all record of your visit. I hope that relieves your mind some." Griphook spoke while glancing at the people with the professor. They looked like muggles, yet there was something about the two girls, especially the taller girl. He felt that if he could only remember, he should know her or at least who she belonged to. "Mr. Griphook, these are the Evans girls. They will be attending Hogwarts starting this year. They are muggle born but have need of exchanging money. I believe Professor Dumbledore gave directions about which vault was to be used for this." "Yes, Professor McGonagall. They vault is ready and the money has been transferred. All they have to do at any shop is give the vault number 490. They money will be taken care of. The investments have already been started and interest is starting to accrue. Here is a bag of galleons, sickles and knuts. The girls will need these while at school and on the train. Now if that's all, Griswold will show you back to the lobby." As Griphook finished speaking, the door opened and the ladies left. Once they were gone, Griphook put his hands together and made a pyramid with his fingers. "Ah, that's who the older girl belongs to. I see the resemblance now. And with the red head to some extent. It will be very interesting to see how the daughter of Gryffindor fairs in our world." He turned in his chair towards the credenza behind him. On it, was a small bowl carved out of a piece of ruby. He pointed to his temple and a sliver stream came out. He carefully placed the thought into the pensieve for later reflection. (And in case the wrong person came calling)

The ladies left the bank ready for a full day of shopping. Violet pulled out they list of items and a pencil. "Minerva, it looks like there is a pet shop right next door. I think that should be our first stop." Violet said. "That sounds like a logical idea, Violet. We can work our way down this side then turn and come back." Minerva replied. The set off and went into the pet shop.

Inside, the girls were fascinated by all the odd pets for sale. "Now, young ladies, you are to get and Owl, Toad or Cat. That is all we allow at Hogwarts." Minerva was stern and wanted to make sure the girls stayed away from some of the rather dangerous looking pets.

The girls rushed around the shop squealing and exclaiming about each animal they saw. Petunia found a small pitiful looking white owl. At least that was the color on the sign. The animal was more mud colored than white though. "Mother, I want her. Please, she looks like she needs me." As she said this, the proprietor overheard the conversation. "She just came in. I have been nursing her back. It seems like she has had a very hard life. I don't think such a young girl like yourself will be able to take care of her." "Oh please, sir, I have to have her" Petunia pleaded. While she was pleading, no one saw the little bird hop onto her shoulder. All of a sudden, the proprietor, looked at the girl with glazed eyes. "Yes, you should have her. She has chosen you." He said this in a monotone voice. He shook his head once and turned to Lily "Now miss, have you decided on an animal?" "Well, I like this little Siamese kitten sir." She replied. "Good" Violet said. Her allergies were starting to act up and she was ready to cross one item off the list and move on. "Let's get everything the pets need and have it sent to the Leaky Cauldron. We can pick up the packages later. Sir, the vault number is 490. Thanks so much for the help. Good day." They left and looked at the list again.


	6. Chapter 6 The wand

-1Chapter 6

The ladies headed for Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was a small, run down shop with dirty windows and just one wand on display. Once inside, the room was crammed with boxes of all shapes and sizes filling the shelves. The proprietor was a tiny old man. He came up and greeted Minerva warmly. "Always a pleasure Professor. I hope your wand is performing properly. If not, I could take a look for you." "No, but thank you, the wand works like a charm. I brought two new students for you to fit with wands. Girls." Minerva turned to see where the girls had disappeared. They came around one of the shelving units. The first to appear was Lily.

"Good morning Miss Evans. I was expecting you. Would you like to have a look at the wands I have set aside? I have an oak 10" with a peacock core that might be right." Lily took the wand and gave it a swish. Nothing happened. "Well, let's see, Oh yes, here it is. A willow 10 ¼" with a Phoenix core. Try this." Lily took the wand in her hand and proceeded to give is a swish like the last wand. As she did so, sparks were emitted from the tip. "Yes, that's it. Now, young lady, make sure you take good care of that wand. It should serve you well." Mr. Ollivander put the other wand back in its box and turned to Minerva. "Now, Professor, I believe you said you brought me two young ladies. Let's see if I have the wand for her."

Professor McGonagall looked around the store for Petunia. Just as she was about to check outside, the girl appeared at her side. "Come Petunia, let's get you fitted for your wand. We have plenty to do and the day is growing short."

"Mr. Ollivander, I would like to introduce you to …" At that moment, Mr. Ollivander looked at Petunia and put a hand up to silence Minerva. "Ah, I was hoping you would be allowed to join our world miss. Your father was one of the first people I sold a wand to. You favor him but there is also a look about you. As if I know you already. I have a wand that came back to me when it's original owner passed away. It has not been able to bond with another witch or wizard, but I believe you may just be the person it has been waiting for." He went into a back room and started rummaging about. "Oh yes, there it is in the window. Now, then miss, here is the wand for you. Hazel with a Hippogriff Talon as the core, 11". Go on, try it out." Having said that, he gave the wand to Petunia. She took it and held it for a moment. Closing her eyes, she gave a slight flick of her wrist and golden sparks flew from the tip. The entire room looked as if the sun has risen inside. After a moment, the light grew dim and then faded away. "Oh, it is just perfect." Mr. Ollivander whispered. "She is able to use her mother's wand. Oh the amazing and wonderful things that are going to happen." he whispered to himself. Saying aloud "Now young ladies, you have your wands. Take great care of them. They will serve you well."

Now that the pets and wands had been taken care of, they headed out of the shop and back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They still needed to get the book, and supplies along with robes. They spent the next few hours acquiring all the needed school supplies.

They were hungry and thirsty. After making sure that all purchases had been set to be delivered to the Leaky Cauldron, they decided to go to one of the cafes for tea. "Well girls, how do you like the wizarding world so far?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, professor, it is spectacular." Lily squealed. "I love everything about it. I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts. Is it as fascinating as Diagon Alley?" "Lily, calm down." Violet said. All the sights and sounds were causing Violet to become tired. She was starting to develop a headache. "Petunia, be a dear and rub mummy's head will you? She asked. "Violet" Minerva said, "Does Petunia's touch relieve the ache?" "Oh, yes Minerva, she has been my headache remedy for years. Just the slightest touch of her fingers brings instant relief." Minerva looked thoughtful and decided that enough had been said on that subject. She would discuss the healing aspect with Professor Dumbledore when she got back to Hogwarts. It was something worth exploring at a later date.

"Well, girls, are you finished looking around or is there anywhere else you would like to explore?" Minerva asked. Violet quietly spoke up and said "I would love to go to Madame Malkin's. The robes were lovely. I've never seen such workmanship in clothing before." Minerva quickly paid the bill, and they proceeded back to the dress shop. As the girls ran on ahead, Violet placed her hand on Minerva's arm. "Minerva, are you sure that it is safe for the girls to attend Hogwarts? Harold has such strong feelings about this. I've never seen him that upset." "Violet, Hogwarts is perfectly safe for the girls. Albus would never let anything happen to either one of them. Not only that, but your husband made sure that any blood relative would have safe haven in those walls. He's just upset that the letters came before he could inform you of his wizard status. After all, he is the most powerful, not to mention oldest, wizard in history. Now come along dear and let's go shop for some new robes for you."

After Violet picked out a robe for herself, she was quite ready to head home. "Come girls. It is getting late and the ride home is still ahead of us. If you want supper on time, we need to leave now. Don't worry, you'll have more time in Diagon Alley in the future. Perhaps your father will come with us to the station and we can explore then." With that, they took their leave from Minerva and headed to the car.

As they got to the car, Petunia felt a tingle and looked around quickly. She thought she saw someone disappear. "That's odd. We're in a muggle station and why would a wizard disaperate in broad daylight?" (She had been asking questions of Minerva all day about how wizards traveled and why they stayed away from non-magical people. She had also started reading one of the recommended text books.) "Mother, I think there was another wizard here just a moment ago. I thought I saw a boy with white hair near our car." "Nonsense dear, remember what the professor said about wizards and muggles. They are not going to risk exposure and having the two worlds meet. Now, let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7 Home again and Harold's story

Chapter 7 Home Again anf Harold's story part 2

The family pulled into the drive at the same time. Packages were unloaded and the girls were squealing about all the magical items. They were eager to show their father all the supplies.

Harold was tired from a long day and was not in the mood to be reminded about the world he left behind so long ago. The noise level was rising and he had to shout to be heard.

''Enough! I can't hear myself think. Now, let's get supper out of the way before I waste away.'' The girls reluctently went to help their mother in the kitchen prepare the meal. Harold let out a sigh. He knew his life would never be the same now that the girls knew about the wizarding world. He just hoped they didn't resent him and his choice to leave that life. He hoped the girls would adjust and make friends who liked them for who they were, not who he was, or in Petunia's case, her heritage.

''Dad, we've eaten and cleaned up. Now can we show you what we got?'' Petunia asked. ''Alright, but no yelling and shouting. My nerves can't handle it.'' Harold replied with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. ''Let's see what you spent good money on.''

As the girls started pulling out their miscellaneous items, Harold started to relax. ''This is ok. I'm safe, the girls are healthy and Dumbledore won't let anything happen to them.'' he thought. ''Alright ladies, show and tell time.''

And with that, bags were opened and books, quills, cauldrons and robes were brought forth to be examined and exclaimed over. Even Violet brought out robes for inspection. Harold was glad she was starting to adjust to the wizarding world. ''Now, girls, I believe a pet was on the list. What did you get? Lily brought out her new kitten. "Isn't he beautiful? His coloring is perfect." Lilyexclimed. He was in fact a perfect specimen of Siamese. He was blueish in color with slate blue points. His eyes were the most startling shade of cobalt. "Well Lily, He is gorgeous. Have you thought of a name for him?" Harold was looking at the cat who in turn was looking back at him as if looking into his soul. "Yes, I'm calling him Merlin. I wanted a magical name for him since I'm a witch now." Lily was so proud of her new witch status and wanted to say it out loud every chance she could.

"Well Petunia, did you get a pet also, or are you going to share the kitten?" Harold was getting worried about his older daughter. She was becoming more reserved and introspective. He hoped she would be able to adjust to her new life. "Yes dad. I did get a pet. I got the most lovely owl I have ever seen." She slowly picked the bird up and brought him over to her parents. As she got closer, the bedraggled bird slowly took on a healthier look. It's mud coloring turned a brilliant white. He started to develop thin black markings. The most distinguishing thing was the bird's eyes. Instead of the normal yellow, his had a dark violet shade." Petunia, am I mistaken, or did the bird become clean as you walked?" Harold asked. He was looking a little bewildered by this time. He was almost sure the bird was brown and dirty when she brought him in the room. "I saw the bird when she bought him earlier today and it was horrible looking. I had a feeling that it should have been put down." Violet whispered to Harold.

"Well, I though he needed to be cleaned up a little and since I hadn't had a chance yet, I just thought of what he really looked like underneath all the dirt and grime." Petunia spoke softly and turned her eyes towards the small bird. Harold was stunned. Without a wand or training, his daughter had transformed her pet with 'wandless magic' no less. I can't wait to see what a little training brings He thought. Albus has no idea what he's getting into.

Once the animals were properly admired, Harold asked to see the wands. Lily brought hers out first. ''Well, dad? Whatcha think? You like it? I love it. It fit me perfectly."

Harold took the wand in his hand. He turned it over and rubbed the smooth willow. "Lil, this is a fine wand. Mr. Ollivander gave you a wand that should last you a lifetime if you take care of it properly. What core?" Lily took her wand and put it back in it's case. "It has a Phoenix core dad. And Mr. Ollivander showed me how to care for it. Mother also bought each of us a wand care kit." "Petunia, let's see your wand. What type did you get? Maple with a unicorn hair? Walnut with a drogan scale?" Harold said in a lightly teasing tone. Petunia brought her wand to her father for inspection.

"Well, what have we here? This wand looks familiar. Hummm. I swaer I've seen this wand before."

"Mr. Ollivander had this one in the shop window dad. It's Hazel with a Hippogriff Talon as the core. He wasn't surprised when it chose me."

Harold's eyes grew wide and started to water. "This is what I think it is. This is her wand. It must have gone back to Ollivander when she died. I wonder why he never said anything? Petunia, you have to promise me that you will take care of this wand. It's really old."

"Yes dad, I know that I have to take care of it. Mr. Ollivander explaimed it at the shop. He said that a good wand should last a lifetime. I plan on keeping it always."

Violet spoke up suddenly as if she'd been shocked. "Harold, how do you know that wand? Whose is it?" "Violet, it was Rowena's wand. She had it with her on the day she was killed. The day I promised to take care of our daughter."

"Maybe we should have the rest of that talk now dear. You said you would explain everything this evening. Well, it's now evening and I believe I'm ready for the tale." Violet said this with a smile on her face but her eyes were not smiling. She hated being put off for anything. She had a feeling that Harold would put this talk off for ever if he could and she was having none of it.

"Alright, ladies. I believe that we can all sit down as I tell this tale. I know for a fact that Petunia and Lily listened the other night so I shouold not have to repeat myself. Is everyone ready? Got a drink, snacks, tissues? Good. Let's begin.

Once I made the promise to Rowena, I knew that I had to do everything in my power to keep the baby safe. I hid the stasis ball in the one place I knew Salazar would never look. His quarters at Hogwarts. He had sworn to never set foot in the school until all muggle-borns were purged from the earth. So I felt it was safe enough.

You need to understeand that I loved Rowena with all the love a 24 year old wizard could. I knew that we were meant to be together eternity. But that didn't happen. Once Sal's spell hit her, the eternity was gone. I tried for years to find a way to allow her to return, but to no avail. The bonds of death were stronger than my magic. I was able with the help of a friend to create a way to live forever.

Nicholas and I felt that the magic was too pwerful and dangerous to be allowed discovery by the ministry of magic and so we have let the knowledge be left to be rediscovered when it can be controlled by someone better than either of us. Albus knows of this power and has promised not to disclose the nature of it." Here Harold stopped to get a sip of wine beforer continuing.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Being Immortal is a daunting thing. The people you love die and you feel as if youor soul will never recover. Eventually, the soul heals and you find the ability to love again. Through the years, I have married but have never had children. I was beginning to feel that I was cursed to be left overr and over again.

I chose to live in the muggle world since I would have to recreate myself as either a distant relative or much loved nephew each time my spouse passed on. I could not have the world see me as I actually am. It would send most people to the insane asyllum seeing a loved one who never aged. So, over the years, I adapted. Becomming someone new.

Fifteen years ago, I met you Violet. I fell so instantly in love with you that I thought for a moment, you were her reincarnated. As I got to know you, I found a wonderful woman who loved me for me. You weren't even concerned by the thoughht that I could not have children. Then after we married, you gave me the best gift in the world. You told me you were pregnant. Not only was the woman I loved going to have my child, I was now looking at being able to have my child with me.

I went back to Sal's rooms and got the statsis sphere. Once home, I told you all about my past. Yes, dear. I know you don't remember but that's because I placed a memory charm on you. I feared that someone would come looking for the child and didn't want you harmed. We decided that we would claim the girls were twins and raised the as such. Now, girls, who do you think is Violet's daughter and who is Rowena's?"

At this, the room exploded in sound. Both girls looking at their parents and then running to the mirror. Finally Petunia came over to her father. "Dad, I need to see the real you please." she said with a solomn face. He smiled and slowly that charm lifted. He was now as he had always been. "Ok, I am yours and Rowena's and Lily is mother's. Am I right?" Petunia's face had a strange expression. Not joy or happiness nor sadness either. More like bewilderment. "No wonder Lily and I look nothing alike. We don't have the same personalities or even the same mannerisms."

"Dad, how could you never tell us about this? Don't you think we would want to knkow this?" Lily had tears streaming down her face. Violet had not spoken and finally looked at Harold. "Remove the charm. I want my memories. I should not have agreed to this. We've ruined our relationship with the girls. No matter what, we can never get that back."

"Fine" Harold exploded. "You want all your memories? Have them!" With that, Harold spoke two words "Sticky Wicket". With that, all Violet's memories came flooding back. Feelings, visions, thoughts, all were back. She realized that it had been her idea to have the memory charm placed to protect the girls. Her mind was reeling from the amount of material that had been removed.

"I'm going to bed Harold. It's been a long day. Girls, I love you no matter what. You are both mine. I carried you both and raised you. No one can take that from me. I'll see you in the morning. We have to get to the station for the train. Make sure that everything is ready." With that, Violet slowly climbed the stairs. She felt like she'd been run over by a bus. Nothing would ever be the same.


	8. Chapter 8 On the train

Chapter 8

Early the next morning, Petunia was up before the sun.

"Dear Diary, today is the day! We leave for Hogwarts. I can't believe it! It still seems unreal. I have had such a strange week. First we went to Diagon Alley to shop, then I found out that my mum isn't my biological mum. Well, she did carry me and all that, but that's because dad talked her into it. I guess I should be happy since I'm here when I should be dead, but really, how could they keep something like that from me? Oops, got to go. I hear Lily moving around."

Petunia closed her diary and placed it in the trunk. She looked around her room. "Next time I'm here will be the holidays. I'll be on my way to becoming a real witch." She walked to the door and looked out into the hall at Lily's door. It was open and empty. She went down to the kitchen to search for the rest of the family. As she got nearer, she could hear voices. Entering the kitchen, everything was chaotic. Her dad was trying to make breakfast while making sure that the kitten was off the counter. She went to a cupboard and got some food for her owl. "Here you go Merlin. I'm not sure when we'll stop for food before we get to school so enjoy."

Her mother chose that time to enter the room. "Good morning girls? Ready for your new school? Got everything packed? Oh, good morning Harold. I see you still can't cook." The family stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. After last night, they figured that she would not be speaking to any of them, much less Harold.

"Come on girls. Get your things together. Have your father put everything in the trunk and make sure you do a final run through of your rooms. Don't want anything left behind now do we? It's going to be awhile before you come home so take everything you think you may need."

"Harold, don't just stand there dear. Make yourself useful and help the girls." Violet was into high mom gear and look out if you got in her way. By six, everything was ready and the girls took one more peek to see if anything was left. Satisfied, they got into the car.

The trip to London went quickly with the girls asking questions about the train and what they could expect from the school and students. They arrived at the station with about thirty minutes to spare. Harold got the girls things and went to find a baggage trolley to haul all the trunks. Violet and the girls went into the station and looked around.

Even though the day was still early, there was more people than usual. The girls saw lots of children their own age milling around in groups. Some looked like they were lost. Many were with parents that looked even more lost and confused. Harold reappeared with the trolley. "Let's go everyone. We don't want you late on your first day. Now, let's see if we can find platform 9 3/4. It should be around here somewhere." At that moment, Petunia noticed a young man who looked like the one from the car park the last time they came into London. He was taller than most of the young men their age. He had extremely fair hair and skin coloring. He was looking about with a distinct sneer on his face."

"Lily, do you see that boy over there? I've seen him before. I wonder if he's going to Hogwarts too?" Just then, Harold called them to what looked like a solid wall. "Let's go. Haven't got all day. Now, walk towards the wall. Don't worry, it's just an illusion. We'll see you on the platform." Harold stood back to allow Petunia and then Lily go through. "Now Violet, take my arm please and we'll go through together."

As soon as Violet and Harold made it through, they could see the girls and their trolley. On the platform, there was even more people than before. At least here, they didn't look as out of place. Here, more people had robes, hats and odd bits of luggage. It was not out of place for large trunks to be moving about on their own. The girls were at a loss for words the first minute or so. It was unlike anything they had imagined. Harold and Violet came through the barrier and met up with the girls.

"Alright Petunia? Lily? Not afraid are we?" Harold asked. "Good. Now girls, promise that if you need anything, you'll send an owl as soon as possible. Dumbledore is there if you have questions. I'm not sure who else is on staff, but you already know Minerva." here Harold stopped. The reality of his girls joining the magic world hit him. His safety and the safety of his family (and secret) would be in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, a man who could not even keep a promise of leaving him alone. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Harold thought. At that moment, the conductor was calling for all students to start boarding.

"Come girls, you don't want to be the last on." Violet said with a catch in her voice. She was not ready for her babies to be going away for months at a time. "Let's get you loaded on and then have a wave." With that, Petunia and Lily stepped onto the train. With a last look back at their parents the entered the car.

"Well Lil, where do you want to sit?" Petunia asked. She was ready to start getting settled so she could watch the others climbing on board. "Oh, the next box is good Tuni. I don't mind. Wow, would you look at those silly gits over there." Lily pointed to a group of boys who looked around their age. The boys were doing stupid tricks trying to gain attention. From the looks of it, there were two in particular that were the most outrageous.

One was a boy with dark unruly hair and green eyes. He was fooling around with another boy. That one was taller with black hair and, from a distance, what looked like grey eyes. They may have been brothers or cousins, but to the girls, it didn't matter. Petunia thought they looked fun and Lily thought they were handsome but stupid. Nearby was another young man who was shorter that the others. He kept trying to be part of the group and have fun, but looked like he was trying too hard. Petunia took an instant dislike to him.

They girls entered the car and noticed a small boy sitting and gazing out the window.

"Hi, do you mind if we join you?" Asked Tuni. He looked up and they saw that he wasn't as young as he first appeared. "No, come in and make yourselves at home. My names Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin." "Petunia Evans and this is my sister Lily. Is it your first year as well?" Petunia asked.

"What, oh yes. I'm sorry, I was just trying to get some last minute studying done before the other blokes come in." Remus looked at Petunia with a glazed look in his eyes. It seemed to her that he had a hard time keeping up with the conversation. At that moment, they boys from the hall entered the car and suddenly the noise level was deafening. The boys looked at Remus with amusement. "What's this Moony? Girlfriends already? We haven't even been sorted yet. What if they are in different houses?" The dark haired, green eyed boy asked. "Shut your mouth James, they asked if they could sit here and I said yes. What would you have had me do? Leave them to sit with Narcissa and Bella?" Remus looked upset. " Hold on mate. Don't get your knickers in a wad. I was just teasing." James replied. "Names James Potter. This is Sirius Black and that fellow sitting next to Remus is Peter." James said thrusting his hand at the girls.

"Petunia and Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, could we sit before the train starts up and we fall over?" Petunia asked with a slight coldness to her voice. "We've had a long month and we're tired. Right Lil?" "Oh, yes Tuni, very tired. Maybe the boys would step out into the hall while we freshen up? Do you mind?" Lily said batting her eyes like she had seen in a movie. "Not a problem, come mates, let's let the 'young ladies' get settled." James said. The moment they stepped out, Lily locked the door with a simple locking charm her father taught her on the way to the station. She turned to Tuni and both started laughing until tears streamed down their faces.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sorting

Chapter 9

The girls found that there was much to see and do on the train. An elderly witch came by with the snack trolley. They were amazed at all the different kinds of sweets. They purchased chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The young boy Remus explained about the moving pictures on the cards in the frog package. The girls laughed as they saw several wizards walk in and out, waving at them. This was so much better than the trading cards at home.

Petunia sat back and pulled out her diary. This would be the perfect time to record her thoughts about the coming days.

'Dear Diary,

We are on the most fabulous train heading for Scotland. The school we will be attending is called Hogwarts. Father is one of the original founders even though we are going to tell people. Lily is hoping to be sorted into his house. I hope I get a different one. Maybe Ravenclaw for mother or Slytherin. Either one, as long as it's not Hufflepuff.

We have met several new people. Remus Lupin, a boy our age, looks a little like he's been sick for awhile. He's very quite and probably shy. I think he's handsome. Lily thinks he's just a boy. Then there is Sirius Black. He is obnoxious. Very loud and always seems to be pulling some sort of prank. He has a sidekick, James Potter. Such a handsome boy. Dark hair and eyes. He has a devil may care attitude. I like him.

Oh, I almost forgot. I saw him again. This time on the train. He's a student. I found out his name. Lucius Malfoy. He's a sixth year. He is tall, blonde and has the most fascination eyes I have ever seen. Gray. Bordering on Silver. He strolls through the cars as if he owns them. Everyone seems to defer to him. I want to get to know him better, but he won't notice me. I'm nothing more than a first year.

At this point, Petunia was disturbed by Sirius. "Whatcha writing? Gimme." Sirius grabbed the diary from Petunia.

"Give it back Sirius! That's personal property. You have no right to take my things!" Petunia was yelling at him and trying to reach the book. Sirius had it held high over his head. He tossed it to James who passed it to Peter. The yelling was getting louder and the boys were laughing and taunting Petunia. Lily had joined in trying to rescue the diary.

Just then, the door opened and the diary was torn from Peter's hand. All sound stopped as everyone turned to see who had entered.

Lucius gave the boys a sneer and handed the diary to Petunia. "I believe this is yours. You should be more careful about the company you keep. Some are beneath you." With that, he glanced over at the boys once more and quickly left the car.

"Who was that?" Lily asked Sirius. "I think I've seen him before."

"That, oh he's no one. He thinks he's better than everyone just because he's a Malfoy. Well, I'm just as pure-blooded as he is. I am a Black. And James here is a Potter. We are just as good as he is, we just don't choose to act like a git."

Petunia was stunned. He had come to her rescue. He spoke to her. She couldn't believe it. How much better could her day get?

Soon, they could feel the train slowing down. Once stopped, they quickly left the car and could hear someone calling for the first years. As they were loaded into the boats, Lily quietly pointed out an extremely tall man. He was huge. He had wild, frizzy hair and was taller than anyone they had ever seen.

" Firs' years, my name is Hagrid. I'll be takin ya up to the school. Now, keep yer hand an feet in the boat. There's many things in the water that ya don't want to be meeting."

As the boats pulled into the small harbor, Petunia felt nervous. She had never been away from home before. Lily looked like she was going to cry and there was a small boy a few feet away who was actually crying.

The oak doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be your home for the next seven years. The young men and women around you will become your new family. Use your time here wisely and the lessons learned will last you a lifetime. Now, the sorting will be starting. You will go in and when your name is called, you will come to the front and sit on the stool. The hat will sort you into your house and then you may join your table. Follow me please."

The children slowly entered. The great hall was enormous. The ceiling had no end. You almost could not even see the top. Candles were floating in the air.

Petunia watched as the sorting started. She saw Sirius sorted into Gryffindor. The boy who had been crying was Stephen Creevy. He also went to Gryffindor. Gene Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Soon, it was Lily's turn. The hat quickly shouted out 'Gryffindor'.

Petunia's name was called. She slowly made her way up front to the stool. Professor Dumbledore gave her a wink and she felt somewhat better. She looked out into the sea of faces. She found the one she wanted. Lucius was not even paying attention to the sorting. He was talking to friends. Petunia sat down and Minerva placed the hat on her head.

"Well, what have we here? Evans? Related to the previous one, yet not totally. Interesting. A true Gryffindor but not the best house to place you. Maybe Ravenclaw for your mother. You would do well there. But there is an underlying ability to deceive. You are looking for something. You would do to stop looking and change your ways. You will only come to trouble the way you are going."

Petunia thought the hat would never speak again. A full three minutes passed. The entire hall was now staring at the girl who was not yet sorted. Never had the hat taken so long. Finally, "Slytherin!".

She couldn't believe it. Slytherin. Her father was going to be so disappointed. He wanted both girls to be together. Secretly, Petunia was thrilled. Now she would get to see Lucius more. The would be in the same house.

She got up and went to her house table. She found a seat near the end next to a thin blonde girl. The girl was pale and had long flowing hair that was pale gold upon closer inspection.

"Hi. I'm Narcissa Black." The girl said quietly.

"Petunia Evans. Nice to meet you."

"I saw your sister sorted. Why weren't you both together?"

"I'm not quite sure. The hat couldn't seem to find the perfect place for me. Personally, I think it's great. I get to be myself and not part of a set."

"Yes, I guess that could be a good thing."

The girls watched the rest of the sorting. Most were sorted quickly. James went to Gryffindor along with Remus and Peter. A sallow looking boy was sorted to Slytherin. He slowly made his was to the table.

"Evening Narcissa." He said when he arrived.

"Hello Severus. I see you were able to make it."

"Yes, of course. Mother wouldn't have it any other way."

"Petunia, this is my friend Severus Snape. Severus, this is Petunia Evans."

"Hello Severus. I'm glad to meet you. I take it you know many here already."

"Yes." Severus replied. He was trying not to stare at the girl. He thought no one could be more beautiful than Narcissa, but this girl had something about her. He couldn't get his mind to work properly. It wouldn't get words to his mouth.

Finally, the sorting was finished and the feast was started. Petunia jumped when the food appeared on her plate. Severus looked at her like she was crazy.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Magic." He replied. Merlin this girl was creating problems for him. How could someone be that pretty yet that stupid.

"Oh. I forget. We didn't use magic at home." Petunia said softly.

"What? Why not?" Severus asked.

"Father was grieving for his first wife and refused to do any magic. Mother is a muggle so it was ok."

"How did you get into Slytherin if you are muggle?" he asked. At this point many around them had stopped to listen to the conversation. They were all wondering why the hat had taken so long to sort this one girl.

"I am NOT a muggle. My sister Lily is a half-blood. I am a full blood." Petunia said. "Now, can we finish our meal? I'm tired and want to get some sleep before classes start."

At that, all eyes went back to their plates. They would bide their time and question the girl when she was unsuspecting. Lucius had heard the conversation and his interest was piqued. He needed to find out her secret. How could she be a full-blood witch when her twin sister was a half-blood?


End file.
